winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Selendis
"Selendis represents the best and brightest of what the Protoss can be--fiercely loyal to her race's ideals, completely dedicated and focused beyond any mere human capacity."- Chris Metzen(src) Selendis is the current protoss executor. She is sometimes referred to as a "high executor".[2] BiographyEdit The Brood WarEdit Selendis was a student of Artanis. In the reorganization following the Great War, she was promoted to executor, acting as Artanis' assistant and commanding the combined military forces of the protoss.[3] Shortly after the Fall of Aiur and the successful defense and activation of the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, she took part in a mission to rescue three heroes from Aiur. However, the mission was interrupted by Ulrezaj, who slew two of the three heroes before being captured along with three of his followers. She also became aware of the Shel'na Kryhas (protoss survivors) stranded on Aiur, but didn't believe it was possible to save them. She, Zeratul and Artanis agreed to keep their presence secret. She would later oversee Ulrezaj's defeat over Shakuras.[4] TwilightEdit In 2503,[5] Selendis was confronted with a dilemma when the warp gate of Shakuras activated, and from it emerged several former Tal'darim (protoss survivors from Aiur, split off from the Shel'na Kryhas, addicted to the drug Sundrop) and a terran, Rosemary Dahl. They claimed to have escaped from Ulrezaj, a powerful dark archon terrorist who had committed a number of crimes against the protoss. The Tal'darim were taken away to be purged from their addictions, but Dahl was imprisoned. Selendis met Dahl there. Dahl tried to convince her of her mission – rescue Jake Ramsey, who carried within him Zamara, a preserver, but Selendis was unwilling to believe Dahl, since terrans were considered untrustworthy (especially female terrans, such as Sarah Kerrigan) and her mind could have been influenced by Sundrop. After the stories could be verified, Selendis began to treat Dahl with more respect, such as not reading her mind without permission. She even championed Dahl's cause to the Hierarchy, believing she could persuade her former instructor, Artanis, to her side. They convinced Artanis, partly through Selendis' manipulation of the leaders' egos, and Selendis nominated herself to lead the mission in order to hunt down Ulrezaj for his crimes against the protoss such as the slaughter of preservers. The leader of the Nerazim, Mohandar, revealed that he knew where Zamara would likely go – the Dark Templar sanctuary moon of Ehlna. Selendis convinced him to reveal the location, and allow her to lead forces there. Ramsey and Zamara had arrived at the Alys'aril first; Selendis arrived with Mohandar, Vartanil and a small number of protoss. As Ramsey underwent an "operation" to remove Zamara, the zerg under the command of Ethan Stewart appeared, and Selendis found she could not enter the Khala there and so could not call for reinforcements. Stewart demanded an audience. Selendis told him of the operation, convincing him not to interfere. However, he insisted on sending a single hydralisk to view it, in case he was being tricked. Dahl and Vartanil began fixing an old ship while the alysaar began moving memory crystals to the ship, in order to ensure the knowledge made it safely to Shakuras; meanwhile, another ship would seek reinforcements. Conditions changed when Ulrezaj appeared on the battlefield, having recharged his energy. The zerg attacked Ulrezaj but also sent zerglings into the temple. Selendis killed many quickly, but could not stop them all. A Terran Dominion force under the command of Valerian Mengsk then appeared; it severely injured Stewart. As Dahl moved forward to finish him off, Selendis severed Stewart's head, in order to protect Dahl from her own vengeance. Dahl was not happy with this. Selendis disappeared before the Dominion could claim the site, but later a fleet of protoss ships appeared, driving the Dominion away.[4] HavenEdit "The only cure for zerg infestation is purification by fire. You know this to be true, James Raynor."- Selendis(src) The protoss continued to be wary of zerg encroachment. They found it on Haven, a world near protoss space, when it was settled by terran refugees from Agria. The refugees had traveled from a refugee staging point at Meinhoff after an outbreak of a zerg infestation virus.[6] While the outbreak was contained by Raynor's Raiders, some of the colonists remained infected and the virus broke out again. The infestation was detected and Selendis led a fleet to purify Haven. Before the purification could begin, Raynor's Raiders arrived to investigate the colony's condition on the behest of Doctor Ariel Hanson. Selendis cordially greeted Commander Jim Raynor and informed him of her intentions. Hanson wanted additional time to work on a cure for the virus.[7][8] :Main article: Safe Haven Raynor held out in hope, that a cure could be found in time and refused to allow the protoss to purify the planet. Selendis ordered her fleet to attack but was repulsed by the Raiders. As she withdrew, Selendis hoped the terrans' would be vindicated and thought no less of Raynor.[7] :Main article: Haven's Fall Raynor agreed with Selendis that the situation was far too dire to wait for a cure. In the protoss' stead, he ordered the Raiders to purge the colony.[8] AiurEdit "The invasion fleet stands ready. We await only your command Hierarch."- Selendis to Artanis(src) Selendis was present with the Golden Armada when the Protectorate launched its attempted reclamation of Aiur.[9] In Utter DarknessEdit :Main article: In Utter Darkness "Forgive me great Tassadar...I wasn't...strong enough."- Selendis' dying words in a grim future(src) In the Overmind's apocalyptic vision of the future, Selendis was killed on a distant, shadowed world in the protoss' last stand against Amon, leading a carrier fleet and a ground force.[2] Game UnitEdit Selendis appears as a hero carrier unit in the mission "In Utter Darkness",[2] which also appears briefly in an in-game cutscene in the mission "Safe Haven".[7] Her interceptors are slightly different than standard interceptors, dealing more damage.[2] QuotationsEdit :See: Selendis Quotations Heroes of the StormEdit Selendis may be a playable hero in Heroes of the Storm.[10] Personality and TraitsEdit Selendis considers the Dark Templar a threat to her heritage, but is willing to work beside them.[4] She has even developed a reputation among some more tolerant Templar of being biased against the Dark Templar.[11] She is eager to bring the battle to the zerg and reclaim Aiur.[3] Like many protoss, she has deep respect for Jim Raynor because of his services to Aiur.[7] NotesEdit There is a possibility that Selendis was an executor overseeing the evacuation of Aiur, since she was a student of Artanis (who was executor from Episode III) and currently holds the title of executor. It is also possible that she was an executor who fought Ulrezaj's forces under Zeratul, as she was one of the commanders of the battle and had secret knowledge from it. role in the series she is a teacher at Alfea, and she has an interest in draco for his skill in the sword, she also has a knowledge of the first company of light, so its possible that she was a memeber of it representing the protoss, or she just assisted them. Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Protoss Category:Retired member of the first company of light Category:Galactic council